


Finding Peace

by DodoDenise



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love, M/M, Other, Sharing a Bed, filling the gaps with some sweet details
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 15:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19794019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DodoDenise/pseuds/DodoDenise
Summary: Aziraphale is free and that realization is just coming to him. Finally, he can be by Crowley’s side, be at peace and love his demon without any fear of holding back.





	Finding Peace

**Author's Note:**

> Good omens took over my life in a heartbeat and I had to write a little fic to let my feelings out. This is basically just my headcanon in the form of a fanfic combined with lot‘s of fluff and sweetness :)

Satan was gone. Adam saved the world and somehow Aziraphale and Crowley were part of it. Not only that but it was also the point Aziraphale made his decision: He’s not on the side of the angels anymore, but on his own side. The side Crowley had created and had kept a door open for Aziraphale to join him. He wasn’t ready before. There was still hope left, hope that the angels would want to avoid a war and protect earth. However, this hope has been shattered and there was nothing left that kept Aziraphale from joining Crowley who had been waiting patiently. 

Aziraphale has never felt this free. There was always something holding him back from doing what he truly thought was right. Protecting humanity and earth. Being with Crowley. 

He knew heaven would disapprove of a relationship with a demon. That’s why he’d never been able to give in and follow his heart. He was very aware of the fact that he was head over heals in love with Crowley. There was no denying after he had saved him from the Nazis that day. He was also very aware of the fact that Crowley felt the same. Aziraphale might be an idiot with most things but not when it came to Crowley. He knew nothing better than him. That’s why it was important to let him know that Aziraphale wasn’t there yet, ready to let go of heaven to be with Crowley. 

Now, however, he was free. They left the airbase in utter silence, small smiles on both their faces. They’ve won and with Aziraphale clearly tacking a stand for Crowley and humanity, Crowley also knew that Aziraphale was free. 

There was nothing to keep them apart. They didn’t need words to get into a rhythm. They’ve had 6000 years to get to know each other and what rhythm was needed for what situation. So when the bus came and Crowley and Aziraphale got up to enter, without a question or a doubt, Crowley took Aziraphale‘s hand in his, leading the way. 

This little touch alone was able to set so many feelings free that Aziraphale couldn’t not smile. He felt at peace, safe, care, love. It was in every cell of his body, like a ray of sunshine going through him, warming him from the inside.  
Crowley led them to two seats, Aziraphale gently sitting down next to him. 

They used to have space in between them, sitting behind each other and creating distance between them in other ways. But nothing of that would have felt right. Anything apart would feel wrong. 

Aziraphale let himself relax, slouching down the seat like he normally never would. Everything had drained him too much to care. He lay his lead on Crowley’s shoulder, finding peace and rest. He saw Crowley giving him a tired smile. The angel squeezed the demon’s hand a little, being rushed over by the sensation that his closeness to Crowley caused, and closed his eyes. 

The bus brings them to Crowley’s flat, where he has offered a place to stay for Aziraphale. Of course the thought about his beloved bookshop made him sad but the thought of staying the night with Crowley was able to make him forget that for a while. 

With great curiosity he looked around, taking in as much as his tired eyes would allow him to. The flat was minimalistic but that didn’t stop it from having character. It was so obviously Crowley’s flat that it made Aziraphale smile. His hundredth smile that night just because of the demon. 

Maybe it was odd that Aziraphale had never been to Crowley’s flat but considering their history it has never naturally occurred. Aziraphale stayed in the bookshop most of the time, therefore he wasn’t the one to visit Crowley, but instead Crowley visiting him. Additionally, they have never dared to spend the night together. They got drunk till late at night, yes, but in the end they’d always end up alone at their own homes. 

While entering the flat it was the first time since the arrival of the bus that Crowley let go of the angel’s hand. ‘Suit yourself.’, was all he said, waving around the place, when he left the room to get everything ready. So Aziraphale took his time to explore the flat, finding his kitchen where he soon stole one or two biscuits before he continued wandering around. 

Soon he found Crowley again. He stood with his back to Aziraphale, facing a vast amount of beautiful plants. Aziraphale watched with an amused smile how Crowley handled the plants with great care and tenderness, whereas awful accusations and insults left his mouth. 

When Crowley turned around and found Aziraphale watching him, he tried to explain himself ‘These need to know that life isn’t easy because otherwise they’d get weak.’  
‘Sure they would.’ Aziraphale replied softly, but still unable to keep the sarcasm from his voice.  
Crowley ignored the comment and left the room. ‘Come along angel.’ 

So he followed Crowley and found himself in a bedroom. Crowley’s bedroom. A mastersized bed filled most of the room. It was dark, elegantly formed wood, perfectly fitting into the minimalistic and modern look of the rest of the flat. The bed was neatly made, covered in a big black blanket and neatly piled pillows. 

‘You sleep?’ Aziraphale asked slightly confused.  
‘Obviously. And considering how you almost fell asleep in the bus you can’t tell me you don’t either.’  
‘Fair point. However, I didn’t expect demons to do so.’  
‘I’ve never been a regular demon, have I? Besides, I don’t necessarily need it, but sometimes it can be very helpful.’  
‘I agree with you there.’

With two small miracles they were both changed and got under the covers.  
Looking at the ceiling at first, a little away from Crowley, he soon decided to shuffle a little closer. He was soon found in the warm embrace of the man next to him. 

‘I’m glad you’re here.’, the demon said softly. 

Aziraphale was a little surprised by him starting to talk about it, as everything they’d done before had been a wordless agreement. However, it wasn’t unpleasant either. 

‘I’m also glad I’m here. Finally.’  
‘Yeah, finally’

Crowley shuffles even closer, burying his face in the angel’s hair.  
Being this close to Crowley unfolds the sensation of peace, rest, care and love again. With them being cuddled together, this time it was much more intense then before. The smile that had engraved itself on Aziraphale’s face didn’t leave, instead he embraced every moment, every feeling, that was given to him right then and there. 

Aziraphale was truly happy. Here, with Crowley, being on their own side, having saved the world. 

‘I love you.’ he finally whispers into the silence.  
‘I love you too, angel.’ Crowley replied, softly kissing him on the forehead.


End file.
